baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Chicago White Sox people
This is a list of people who have been associated with the Chicago White Sox team in Major League Baseball. The sections for principal operating owners and managers are complete; all other sections include only those individuals with an existing article. Individuals who have been elected to the Baseball Hall of Fame are indicated with a β. Team owners *Arthur C. Allyn, Jr., 1961-69 *John W. Allyn, 1969-75 *Charles Comiskey β, 1901-31 *Grace Reidy Comiskey, 1940-56 *J. Louis Comiskey, 1931-39 *Jerry Reinsdorf, 1981-present *Dorothy Comiskey Rigney, 1956-59 *Bill Veeck β, 1959-61, 1975-81 Other executives *Bill DeWitt, chairman, 1975-81 *Dave Dombrowski, minor league director/assistant GM/vice president, 1978-86 *Hank Greenberg β, vice president, 1959-63 *Ken Harrelson, general manager, 1985-86 *Frank Lane, general manager, 1948-55 *Terry Savarise, senior vice president of stadium operations, 1982- *Ken Williams, general manager, 2000- Managers The common name of each White Sox manager is followed by the years he served, his Won-Lost-Tied record, and any titles he won for the team. The current manager is named in bold; italic names never managed another major league team; italic dates show that this was the first or last major league team he managed. *''Bill Adair, 1970 (4-6) *Terry Bevington, 1995-97 (222-214-1) *Lena Blackburne, 1928-29 (99-133) *Donie Bush, 1930-31 (118-189-3) *Nixey Callahan, ''1903-04, 1912-14 (309-329-10) *Frank Chance β, 1924. The illness that took his life in September 1924 prevented him from taking the field as manager. Coaches Johnny Evers and Ed Walsh and second baseman Eddie Collins served in his absence. *''Eddie Collins'' β, 1924, 1925-26 (174-160-2) *''Red Corriden, 1950 (52-72-1) *Larry Doby'' β, 1978 (37-50) *Hugh Duffy β, 1910-11 (145-159-6) *Jimmy Dykes, 1934-46 (899-940-9*) *Johnny Evers β, 1924, 1924 (51-72-1) *''Lew Fonseca, 1932-34 (120-196-2) *Jim Fregosi, 1986-88 (193-226) *Kid Gleason, 1919-23 (392-364-3); 1919 AL pennant *Clark Griffith β, ''1901-02 (157-113-5); 1901 AL pennant *''Ozzie Guillén, 2004- (272-214 through 2006); 2005 World Series title *Don Gutteridge, 1969-70 (109-172) *Fielder Jones, ''1904-08 (426-293-20); 1906 World Series title *''Don Kessinger, 1979 (46-60) *Gene Lamont, ''1992-95 (258-210); 1993 AL West title *Tony La Russa, 1979-86 (522-510-3); 1983 AL West title *Bob Lemon β, 1977-78 (124-112) *Al Lopez β, 1957-65, 1968, 1968-''69'' (840-650-5); 1959 AL pennant *''Ted Lyons'' β, 1946-48 (185-245-4) *''Jerry Manuel, 1998-2003 (500-471-2); 2000 AL Central title *Marty Marion, 1954-''56 (179-138-1) *Les Moss, 1968, 1968 (12-24) *''Jack Onslow, 1949-50 (71-113-1) *Doug Rader, 1986 (1-1) *Paul Richards, ''1951-54, 1976 (406-362-6) *''Pants Rowland, 1915-18 (339-247-4*); 1917 World Series title *Ray Schalk'' β, 1927-28 (102-125-1) *Eddie Stanky, 1966-68 (206-197-1) *''Billy Sullivan, 1909 (78-74-7) *Chuck Tanner, ''1970-75 (401-414-3) *Jeff Torborg, 1989-91 (250-235) *''Ed Walsh'' β, 1924 (1-2) * - One more game in each of 1915, 1939 and 1940 is regarded as a no-decision. Coaches *Luke Appling β, 1970-71 *Jimmy Austin, 1933-40 *Harold Baines, 2004- *Chief Bender β, 1925-26 *Bill Buckner, 1996-97 *Orlando Cepeda β, 1980 *Don Cooper, 1995, 2002- *Joey Cora, 2004- *Doc Cramer, 1951-53 *Tony Cuccinello, 1957-66, 1969 *Larry Doby β, 1977-78 *Dave Duncan, 1983-86 *Johnny Evers β, 1922-24 *Red Faber β, 1946-48 *Kid Gleason, 1912-17 *Lum Harris, 1951-54 *Willie Horton, 1986 *Ron Jackson, 1995-98 *Deron Johnson, 1987 *Bobby Knoop, 1977-78 *Art Kusnyer, 1980-87, 1997- *Dave LaRoche, 1989-91 *Tony La Russa, 1978 *Charlie Lau, 1982-83 *Jim Leyland, 1982-85 *Minnie Miñoso, 1976-78, 1980-81 *George Myatt, 1955-56 *Gary Pettis, 2001-02 *Doug Rader, 1986-87, 1997 *Tim Raines, 2005-06 *Johnny Sain, 1971-75 *Monty Stratton, 1939-41 *Greg Walker, 2003- *Ed Walsh β, 1923-25, 1928-30 *Gary Ward, 2002-03 Broadcast announcers *Jack Brickhouse, 1945, 1948-67 (Ford Frick Award winner) *Lou Brock β, 1981 *Harry Caray, 1971-81 (Ford Frick Award winner) *Chico Carrasquel, 1990-96 *Del Crandall, 1985-88 *Don Drysdale β, 1982-87 *Bob Elson, 1931-42, 1946-70 (Ford Frick Award winner) *Ed Farmer, 1992- *Milo Hamilton, 1962-65 (Ford Frick Award winner) *Ken Harrelson, 1982-85, 1990- *Darrin Jackson, 2000- *Ralph Kiner β, 1961 *Ken Korach, 1993-95 *Vince Lloyd, 1957-64 *Gene Osborn, 1973 *Tom Paciorek, 1988-99 *Mel Parnell, 1969 *Lloyd Pettit, 1965-67 *Billy Pierce, 1970 *Jimmy Piersall, 1977-81 *John Rooney, 1988-2005 *Chris Singleton, 2006- *Gary Thorne, 1989 *Early Wynn β, 1982-83 Players For Chicago White Sox players past and present see: Chicago White Sox all-time roster. Other noteworthy individuals *Andy the Clown, 1960-90 *Gene Bossard, head groundskeeper, 1940-1983 *Roger Bossard, head groundskeeper, 1967- *Nancy Faust, organist, 1970- *Ribbie and Roobarb, 1981-88 *Southpaw, 2003- *Jimmy Yancey, groundskeeper, 1925-51 Celebrity Fans, Past and Present *Steve Dahl, Chicago radio personality *Richard J. Daley, former mayor of Chicago *Richard M. Daley, mayor of Chicago http://sports.espn.go.com/espn/page2/story?page=neel/060614 *James Denton, actor from the show Desperate Housewives *Dennis DeYoung, musician from the band Styx *Michael Clarke Duncan, actor *Mick Foley, professional wrestler *Tom Hanks, actor *Rev. Jesse Jackson, political activist *Michael Jordan, basketball legend *Bernie Mac, actor *Jenny McCarthy, 1994 Playboy Playmate of the Year *Laurie Metcalf, actress *Barack Obama, US Senator from Illinois *Steve Perry, musician from the band Journey *Pablo Picasso, artist *Richard Roeper, movie critic *Jean Shepherd, author of "A Christmas Story" *Jerry Springer, TV host *Mr. T, actor *George Wendt, actor from the show "Cheers" * Chicago White Sox